Lemoade
by KRKCxForever
Summary: It all started with a glass of lemonade...For XemMar day 2013


Lemonade

_Summary: It all started with a glass of lemonade…he didn't think it would end like this. For XemMar day 2013 (AND IT'S ON TIME! Yes!)_

_Author's Notes: Inspired by KH Yaoi Pairing Generator, different pairing but the keyword was Lemonade. _

Summer's heat was very apparent this particular day, Xemnas kept wiping the sweat from his brow in the summer heat. He had a couple of bags on his back as he walked through the streets of Radiant Gardens. He was hoping to catch the next bus home even if home wasn't such a pleasant place…he happened to stop by a little sidewalk café needing to stop to wiping the sweat off him again. The cool breeze from the café felt nice against his tan skin, if he had any extra money or time he would have went in. Just as he was going to take his leave something popped into the corner of his eyes, it took him a moment to realize it was a glass containing lemonade with one of those little umbrellas in it. Looking at the tray he found it was connected to a hand which was connected to a male server. His mauve colored hair was held back with a ribbon, his pretty blue eyes smiled at him "Lemonade?" he asked offering it to him.

Xemnas smiled "Sorry no money." He told him showing his pockets, the male smile

"Free sample. The café is trying out a new recipe." He told him. Xemnas looked at him with his orange red eyes trying to figure out if this was a lie but his eyes were honest. Taking the drink off the tray Xemnas drank the offered drink before handing the glass back "So was it any good?" the server asked

"Very good." Xemnas smiled nodding, noticing a bus looming over the hill he picked up his bags "Sorry this is my bus." He told him gesturing to the bus coming down the road

"It's alright!" the male stuff a card into the pocket of his shirt "Thanks for trying it!" he left after that. Xemnas blinked a few times pulling the card out of his pocket looking at it. It was a simple yellow card with a white daisy in the corner reading 'White Daisy Café'. Looking back up Xemnas could see the male serving a paying customer something. Walking to his bus stop Xemnas tucked the card back into his pocket again getting on the bus and paying his fare. Sitting on the bus his eyes drifted back towards the café for a few moments before returning to his feet, why was he feeling like this?

Xemnas found himself spending a lot of time laying on his back in his room listening to his parents fight loudly a few rooms away. Staring at the ceiling he found a few shapes in the roof of his room but he couldn't quite block out the sounds of his partners even when he covered his head with a pillow and rolled over. Xemnas happened to notice the White Daisy Café card that he had kept on his night stand for some reason, reaching over he looked at it for a moment before sighing and setting it back onto the night stand. Maybe he was just hoping to get a sense of the kindness he had felt at the café.

It was a few days later when he found himself in the general area of the café again, this time with a application and a resume in hand. He happened to check out the café's little website and saw that they were hiring and he needed to get out of his house more often. As he walked into the store the server was there handing someone some tea and a few cakes, as he turned to head back to the kitchen he paused long enough to look at Xemnas and smile waving to him. Xemnas waved back a small smile appearing on his face, the server disappeared into the kitchen while Xemnas handed the paperwork to someone before leaving. Two days later he was pulled in for an interview with the manager. A week later he was hired.

Xemnas and the male server happened to work the same shift most of the week except Saturdays when he had the day off. The second week of working Xemnas finally learned his name, Marluxia. Such an interesting name for someone but he liked him, the two were working a lot. Marluxia smiled one day at him as he picked up an order alongside of Xemnas which made Xemnas smile back, it was odd how the two smiled a lot around each other. Xemnas occasionally felt butterflies in his stomach when he would speak with him for prolong amount of time, Marluxia's giggle set lots of butterflies in his stomach for some odd reason. But the two of them enjoyed hanging out with each other, it was after three weeks of working there he found Marluxia looking at him "So do you want to come along?" he asked. Xemnas blinked, Marluxia was having a college friend coming into town who was bringing his girlfriend with him and wanted Xemnas to join them at the movies. Normally he would have turned down the male down seeing that seemed like such a high school thing but he smiled nodding "Great! Seven clock Thursday then! I'll meet you at the theater." He told him skipping off.

When Thursday came he had been waiting for Marluxia to arrive when he pulled up with two other people. One had sliver hair that rested about his shoulders and blue eyes while the girl with him had long red hair with blue eyes. Marluxia walked over to Xemnas "Xemnas this is Riku and his girlfriend Shikki! Riku and Shikki this is Xemnas one of my co-workers." He told them. Both waved politely, once in their seats Riku and Shikki sat towards the back of the theater while Marluxia and Xemnas were kind of towards the middle, sitting together the two were watching some adventure movie. It wasn't the greatest thing, Xemnas's eyes wandered over to Marluxia's face who was watching the movie intently. Xemnas smiled mesmerizing his face, for some reason he really liked his lips. They were this pretty peach color almost and usually were formed into a smile, Xemnas looked towards the screen worried that Marluxia would notice his staring.

It was half way through when the main female and main male were confessing their love when Xemnas happened to turn to look and see if the aisle way was clear so he could use the restroom when his face was met with Marluxia's. Blinking a few times Xemnas had never noticed that Marluxia had a really pretty shade of blue for his eye color; it reminded him of sapphires almost. Perhaps it was just the mood of the movie or something but Xemnas leaned forward connecting their lips together softly, Marluxia at first didn't seem to response but eventually he returned the kiss. They didn't stay together for very long not wanting to be rude for other customers but both smiled at each other.

Once Riku and Shikki took off for the night Marluxia and Xemnas stayed after deciding for dinner together. Marluxia smiled at Xemnas who had decided to take a hold of his hand, the two smiled at each other. Xemnas leaned forward kissing Marluxia's forehead "This is an interesting end to a friendly movie outing." Xemnas commented. Marluxia nodded

"Yes it is." Xemnas intertwined their fingers together

"So anywhere in particular sound good?" he asked

"Hm…I don't know. I know a good Mexican restaurant nearby or I'm pretty sure there is a American dinner nearby." Marluxia stated. Xemnas nodded, the moment dinner was consumed Xemnas was sitting in Marluxia's car with him

"Yeah I ride the bus in most of the time."

"I wondered! I never have seen your car, but I never asked." Marluxia smiled as they parked the car in Marluxia's driveway

"Yeah. Luckily there's a bus stop near here I can take home." Marluxia nodded

"Thank you for coming along."  
"No trouble." Xemnas leaned over to kiss Marluxia's lips softly as a goodbye kiss. Marluxia kissed back putting his arms around Xemnas's neck as Xemnas pushed his tongue into Marluxia's mouth setting his hand against Marluxia's face. Marluxia had unbuckled himself by this point making it easier for Xemnas to pull him into his lap as they continued to kiss, finally breaking for air Marluxia smiled at Xemnas before the both of were locking lips again. Xemnas kept his hands on Marluxia's face until his hands slid down his back feeling over the ridges of his spine softly. Marluxia emitted a soft moan into Xemnas's mouth as Xemnas lifted up some of Marluxia's shirt to stroke the skin of his back. Departing again Xemnas panted his warm breath mixing with Marluxia before Xemnas was attacking his neck with kisses, licks, sucks, and bites making the male moan.

Thank god no neighbors happen to come over and see the foggy windows of the car as Marluxia panted his body slick with sweat as he worked on riding Xemnas who was busy making Marluxia's nipples remained perked up

"Hng! Xemnas I can't hold it much longer." Marluxia moaned putting his hands on Xemnas's shoulders making his hips move at the pace he wanted them to while his eyes fluttered shut. Xemnas pinched one of Marluxia's nipples

"Then come for me." He whispered purposely thrusting upwards feeling Marluxia's fingernails dig more into his shoulders. Marluxia came with a cry and panted feeling Xemnas release inside of him, his upper body shaking. Looking at the tan male the two kissed "I love you." Xemnas whispered dragging his lips over Marluxia's, the pinkette managed a smile

"I love you too."


End file.
